And You Don't Remember
by Syd the kid12
Summary: When Hinata promises to relinquish her soul over to the God of the Underworld to save Naruto's life, she thinks nothing of it. She really should have thought it through. Rated M for Language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_And You Don't Remember_

"_Shattered dreams  
Cut through my mind  
Tragically our love has died  
Memories confine my head  
Bitterly I face the end"_

_Rain was heavily falling as Hinata tried desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Putting pressure on the young man's abdomen he groaned in response. "How could this happen?" Her mind raced. "It was supposed to be a simple mission. Collect the scrolls and get out." The simple enough tasked turned into her worst nightmare. They were ambushed on the way out and a blade meant for Hinata's heart was instead impaled into Naruto's left abdomen. Refusing to stop, Naruto threw 4 razor sharp kunai into their assailants, killing them instantly. "Shit" Naruto said through his teeth. They kept running until they got to the end of the village close to the forest. By the time they reached it, Naruto was about to keel over. In an instant, Hinata was at his side helping him into the thick woodland. After getting to a clearing that was hidden by the foliage, Hinata laid Naruto down gently and for the first time since all the commotion, she looked at his wound. With fast but steady hands she pulled the knife out his the man's ab and applied pressure. Blood gushed everywhere. They were at least a 2 days journey away from home and they packed light thinking that this mission would an easy one. Oh,how wrong they were. Hinata started to panic. tears filled her eyes making it hard to see anything. He was starting to lose his color in his face. "Naruto, we are going to be fine! I promise!" She told him in between sobs. She ripped one of her sleeves to pack the wound but there was too much blood. "If only I had my herbs I could save him" she thought to herself. "This isn't enough" she thought frantically. "I can't save him!" The realization that her efforts to help him weren't enough, she began to sob. "Please, I'll give anything to save him" she said no more above a whisper. A snap of a twig made her look up from Naruto's seemly sleeping face. A man came from the shadows and walked slowly towards the pair. With no fight left in her, Hinata could only beg in hopes that this mysterious figure that approached them was a friend and not a foe. _

"_Please save him" tears filled her eyes and shamelessly rolled down her red cheeks. "He's...he's all I have! I'll give you anything!" Looking up desperately into soulless eyes, she immediately regretting doing so. As she took in the mans features it was clear they lacked sympathy; she shuttered and looked down at the mangled body in her arms. "I'll...I'll give you anything." A sadistic smile graced his cold features. "She doesn't know who I am. Do they not teach the youth about me anymore?" That thought amused Itachi. "Anything you say?" He looked down at the pathetic human as she cradled a blond haired man in her heaving bosom. "Even your soul?" Without hesitation Hinata shook her head yes. Taken aback by her eagerness, he blinked and a smile graced his features once again. "She has no idea what she's agreeing to" Itachi thought gleefully. "How about we make a deal. I'll save your beloveds life on one one condition." Whipping tears from her weary eyes she stammered "Wha..what's the C..condition?" Blood red eyes poured into her lavender tinted ones leaving her no room to move an inch. She couldn't look away from the strange man with the power to save Naruto. "You're so ready to give your life to this man...but" he paused, walking around the pair, taking in the situation as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved. Before he was disturbed by a heartbreaking plea he was working on separating souls, making sure they got to their final destination. As the God of the underworld, he was a busy man that hated to be disturbed. However, the sobs that he heard from the living world were too much to bare. Usually he could drown the noise out but this type of sobbing was different. It was heart wrenching. "Would your lover do the same?" She made a face at that last comment and looked down at her blood soaked hands. "Interesting." Itachi thought."I'll take your lack of a response as an answer. The condition is that if this man is ever unfaithful or untrue to you, you must leave the living world and work as my slave in the underworld. For all eternity" She wasn't looking at him. She was staring down at the man in her arms. As if she was looking for the answer on the young man's face. "I love him so much, we have so much history together. He has helped me become who I am today...I'm sure Naruto would do the same for me." Hinata thought to herself. "Even if he wouldn't do the same..I'd die for him" With that last thought she looked into red eyes and gave her response. "I accept your terms." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. _

_And You Don't Remember_

"Just like that you accept the terms?" He said in spite of himself. "You don't even know who I am." Itachi said while stepping towards her some more, only stopping a foot in front of her kneeling body. Itachi paused only a moment before he took one more step and bent down in front of her. They were now face to face, eye to eye. He briefly glossed over her features. Slowly taking his time drinking in her presence. Despite her disheveled appearance and mud smeared face, she was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face and a pair of eyes that were like no other; they were white with a hint of lavender. "How unique" he thought. His eyes lazily made their way down to to her lips. They were full, alluring and unintentionally inviting. It made him wonder if her lips were as soft as he imagined them to be. He raised a brow at the thought.

She must have started to feel uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze because she started to fidget with her hands. "A...am I supposed to know who you are?" She hesitated before adding "Sir?" He only cocked his head to the side as she squeaked and directed her eyes down towards her hands once again. "Well, only if you believe in the devil." At that, Itachi let out a soft chuckle. "C..could you elaborate?" Her eyes never leaving her hands. "The t..terms of the agreement. I..I know that I have already a..agreed but.." she trailed off. Not wanting to speak of the reality she might one day have to face. Before speaking, Itachi gently placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb slowly whipping away clean blood still left from her altercation. Her body stiffened. She dare not move under his touch. His eyes changing from coal black to a deep swirling red. "Everything will be explained when and if the time comes." Itachi said as he watched her body succumb to his will. Gently placing her down, her took one more moment to look at the most interesting thing to come into his life in decades.

Itachi could tell by their clothes that they were from the village hidden in the leaf. Healing the boy took no effort at all. He returned the pair to the edge of their little village where he placed both of their bodies in a clearing near a path he was certain would lead them back home. Looking down at the doll of a woman, Itachi smoothed some hair away from her delicate face. "I look forward to meeting you again little lamb" Itachi said as his fingers lingered on her flawless face. "Soon our meetings will be more indefinite." His spell upon them both should be wearing off within the hour. Off in the distance he could hear a herd of footsteps of some locals. Taking that as his sign he should depart, within a blink of an eye he was gone.

And the plot thickens!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

Until Next Time!

Syd The Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters.

* * *

_And You Don't Remember_

As Itachi approached the gates to the underworld, he absentmindedly walked past the vast and deep swirling pit of damned souls that greeted all who was unfortunate enough to be casted to his personal haven. Upon reaching his throne room, he was greeted by his footman Kobuto. "You were gone longer than usual master." The young man reached for Itachi's cloak as Itachi sat down, catching it just before it hit the stone floor. Placing the cloak over his forearm and smoothing the edges down, he sniffed and continued with his inquiry. "And you smell of blood." he threw out cautiously. Itachi knew that Kobuto was a snake that asked too many questions but due to his good mood, he decided to indulge him. "I believe I've found the perfect person to fulfill my desire of destroying my half breed bastard of a brother." Itachi said with a gleam in his eye. "I have just the plan in mind." Kobuto shifted his glasses and bowed slightly. "With all due respect sir, why not go after him yourself? He turns 19 on the solar eclipse. That's in one years time from now. Each year he gets stronger and so does his will to kill you. If we don't get to him before then he could gain enough power to fin-" he was cut off sudden burning in his chest. An overwhelming feeling of heat spread throughout his body. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out their sockets. His throat burned as if he was inhaling smoke from a raging fire. He grasped his throat as he fell to his knees in agony. Itachi rose from his seated position on the throne and walked over to his footman who was currently foaming at the mouth. Itachi's eyes swirling as the ground quaked under each step. He looked down into his servants eyes without an ounce of pity. "I should kill you doubting me in anyway." Itachi sighed as his eyes returned to normal. Suddenly, the pain stopped, Kobuto blinked away tears as he struggled to stand. With Itachi's back to him he began to walk away. "You're lucky i'm in a jovial mood."

Hinata's cheek burned as she tried hard to blink back tears. "I knew you couldn't do it." Her father Haishi paced back in forth. "Do you know how much shame you have brought this family? It was a simple mission. You were to do to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, recover a stolen scroll and come home." Hinata opened her mouth to speak but was greeted by another slap to the face. "Don't you dare speak! I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I knew that it would be in your best interest to marry you off. But no, I was weak and let you manipulate me into letting you become a shinobi!" Hinata had only just been released from the hospital an hour ago and here she was, currently getting fussed out by her father. His abuse was nothing new. Whenever she messed up during training, a slap here or a wack there. It was a life that she has grown accustomed to. When she was younger, she desperately wanted to become stronger to make her father happy.

No matter what she did, or how well she did it. Her best was never enough. It wasn't until when Naruto came into her life did she feel as though she was worthy of something. She would never forget the day she first met him several years ago. She was training in the woods near her abode when she was approached by the boisterous blond. Since that day, he lit a fire in her to want to become a shinobi. To prove to herself and to her father that she could be a capable and strong kunoichi. "Hina-chan, I will always believe in you! So what if it takes you longer to grasp some of the training? I know you're strong enough to become anything you want to be!" She smiled at the memory of him encouraging her before their first mission together. It broke her heart to know that she was the reason for him getting hurt. "Get out of my face, I can't stand the sight of you" Haishi said venomously as he went to return to his study. "Yes father." Hinata whispered. "I wonder how Naruto is doing. I should go visit him." Hinata thought as she made her way to her childhood bedroom. "17 years of this" she thought as she strolled to her window. It was dark outside, the lightning bugs were dancing along the meadow while birds in their nests prepaid to wind down for the night. "Maybe father is right. I should just be married off. At least it would bring some type of honor." She made her way to her bed laid down, and unleaded a waterfall of bitter tears. Exhaustion took over her body like a wave as she finally cried herself asleep.

"Be honest Naruto! What really happened out there" Sakura said, eyes full of concern. It was early morning and she decided to stop by the clinic to see how her friend was fairing. "It was a low ranking mission, there is no excuse as to why you knocked unconscious! It's not like you to get hurt. Unless you were pull someone else's weight as well as your own." Now sitting on the side of his hospital bed, Sakura sat, looking into Naruto's eyes with worry etched into her face. After a long pause she blinked and finally said. "You have to report her Naruto. She's nothing but a liability. What if it wasn't just a mild concussion? You said you don't even remember what happened to you after you went down!" Clearly agitated, Sakura balled up her fists in anger. "Sakura calm down" Naruto said in a monotone voice. "I can't report her. She works so hard! She trusts me! How could I ever?"

Sakura refused to let it go. "Naruto, stop being selfish! She is a hazard! We can't go on missions with a weak link! It's not only dangerous but stupid! Stupid for you to let her continue to slide by on mediocrity! That's how people get killed Naruto." She said as she rose to her feet. "You know it and I know it." Naruto looked up from his hands. "Come on Sakura, be reasonable. It's been her first mistake-" Sakura scoffed "Naruto you're a fool. Everyone knows how you've been training her on the side all of these years to try to help her." Sakura finally signed and sat back now. "You have a heart of gold Naruto, but you can't preserve her feelings forever." Knowing exactly what she was referring to, Naruto turned his head to the window and slow began. "I know that she loves me more than just a friend. I'm not blind. I refuse to acknowledge her feelings because I don't see her like that. At all. She's been nothing more than a project to me." He chuckled at his on cynical outlook. "It sounds bad when I say it out loud like that huh?" Not gaining a response from Sakura he continued. "When we started training together, I did it at first with all of the right intentions. Then, after a while, I knew that she wasn't going to ever be a great shinobi." Sakura interjected, "Then why give her hope? You aren't making any sense Naruto?!" Naruto removed his eyes from the window panes and then looked at Sakura. "Because we all need hope...you know how her home life is."

Unbeknownst to them, Hinata stand outside Naruto's hospital room. Hot tears streamed down her face. "Not even he believes in me." Hinata slowing turned from the door unsure where were feet were taking her until she found herself excluded deep in the forest on the top of the highest peak overlooking the quiet village. Stepping closer to the edge she thought if she jumped now, how long it would take for her to hit the bottom. The weather changed drastically from a cloudless sky to roaring thunder in the distance and a pick up in the wind. Her thoughts reeling. "Everything...was a lie." she thought. "He pitied me this whole time." She clinched her fist tightly, then let them go. "What's the point? Have I ever truly known happiness in this life?" Hinata then breathed in slowly. "Maybe in the next life." Making up her mind, she slowly closed her eyes. She lifted her foot to take a step but stopped when she heard a voice that belonged to a man that only belonged in her dreams. "I mean, you could jump, that's one way to get to me."

* * *

Sheesh, that was a lot of info! Thank you so much for reading chapter 3! I liked writing this one, it gave a little insight into everyones motives! Next chapter is going to a a lot of fun! Hinata goes with Itachi to the underworld and who know, Sasuke might be making an appearance! Thanks again for tuning in! Much love!

Until next time! Don't forget to review!

Syd the Kid


	4. Chapter 4

And you don't remember

Chapter 4

Itachi stood there watching her. She had on a grey form fitting Yukata, one that held her curves as if it was tailored for her body alone. Itachi decided he liked what he saw. "Maybe i'll have to keep her for myself" he chuckled at the thought. "Only after she completes her mission." Hinata's midnight hair was pulled into a low ponytail, her bangs brushed her pearl colored eyes. Once he looked past her ample body, he took note of her demeanor. Even from behind it was apparent how broken this woman was. Her shoulders were hunched over, her head hung low. "Did she looked like this the last time he saw her? No." Itachi thought, "She at least had some form of light in her eyes, now, they looked empty." Even though her being broken worked in his favor, Itachi could help but to feel a little sympathy for the doe eyed woman. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice taking her step. He almost scream out to her. Almost. "I mean, you could jump, that's one way to get to me." his tone had a hint of humor to it, one that was direct opposite of what he was feelings inside. "How could a woman so beautiful look so hopeless?" he thought.

Hinata sank to her knees, her tears flowing freely down her porcelain face. "I wasn't trying to get out of the contract sir" Hinata said, barely above a whisper. Itachi approached her gingerly, as if she was a lamb, lost in the woods, too terrified to move from the big bad wolf. "I- I don't know what I was thinking" She turned her head to finally look at the man, no, deity, that she sold her soul to. He had a tall and slinger frame. His chin was held high, it elongated his regal neck. Hinata couldn't help herself as her scanned his body, starting at the top if his head to the bottom of his feet. His broad shoulders, his smooth face, his raven hair and blood red eyes. His whole presences was overwhelming. "You my dear, my call me Itachi." He said, standing over her. "Please" He offered his hand to her. "Stand my little lamb." She hesitated at first, then gently placed her delicate hand into his massive one. With a jerk he quickly pulled her up into his arms. Startled, she could only stare at him in horror as his face was only inches from hers. "You're mine now and forever. Never forget that" He stared deep into her petrified eyes. Glee washed over him. All of his problems were solved and it made him giddy. He crashed his lips into hers. Hinata gasped in response and Itachi took that opportunity slip his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. As if all of her senses were fading, she closed her eyes and snaked her hands up his chest. Itachi suddenly pulled back, Hinata, startled by his abrupt disappearance looked up into his eyes, unbeknownst to her of his swirling eyes. Suddenly, she felt her body weaken, as if all of her energy had been drained from her. Falling into his arms, Itachi looked down at his newest obsession. "You shall come to demon world with me and there, I will mold you into exactly who I want you to be" He picked her up bridal style as he made his way back to their new home.

_Fire raged through the compound, people were heard screaming from the streets. Mothers sobbing over their lifeless children's bodies. All the commotion from the streets could be heard from their tiny one room shack. Mikoto shuffled around frantically shoving things into a shack. "M-Mother, what's going on?" A young Sasuke was about to look out the window before his mother smacked his hand away. "Sasuke! Get away from the window, he's here! He's searching for you!" His mother looked at him with such sorrow in her eyes. "He'll be here any moment" She thought to herself. Footsteps could be heard outside their door, slowly approaching. "He's Here!" She gasped and picked up the sack she prepared for her son. "Sasuke, I need you to run!" She hurried him to the one bedroom and removed the carpet that covered most of the floor. Once she removed it, it revealed a trap door. After opening it she took one more look at her only son. The door was suddenly kicked in. "He's here! Leave now!" Sasuke couldn't move. His whole body was frozen with fear. "I can smell the boy Mikoto. Deliver him to me!" Mikoto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and threw him down the shaft. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I love you" After he was down the hole she closed to door behind him and was just about to drag the rug over the door when she felt herself being picked up and thrown across the room. "Where is he?" Itachi said, gripping the poor woman's throat. Mikoto looked him square in the eye and refused to budge. "It's taken me a long time to find you, now you tell me or die" Mikoto only casted her eyes to the floor and said " I refuse to tell the likes of you." Itachi wasted no time. "Then die." He then crushed her slender neck as easily as snapping a pencil in two. _

10 years ago his mother saved his life from his brother. The devil himself. Ever since that day, Sasuke has roamed earth, training mercilessly to prepare for the day he will face his demon brother. He had no home, no friends nor family. He basically lived his life in solitude. He slept under the stars and bathed in the rivers he came across on his journey. One day he would travel to the demon world and get his revenge. He turns 19 soon. On the same day as the solar eclipse. "In one years time, Itachi will succumb to my blade." Sasuke thought bitterly to himself as he looked up at the nights sky. "Soon, I will avenge you mother."

* * *

I just want to thank you all so much for reading! To be honest, i'm not in love with this chapter! It was kinda just a stepping stone to build up the next chapter! For that one I really want to add a lot of detail and possibly a lemon!

A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviews! I always look forward to reading what everyone is thinking!

Until next time my friends,

Syd the Kid


	5. Chapter 5

And you don't remember

Chapter 5

"It's been 3 days my lord. She has yet to awaken. Shouldn't there be some cause for concern?" Kobuto said as he approached his master. Itachi sat on his throne lazily reading over a few scrolls. He answered without even looking at the man servant. "Let her rest." He smiled to himself. "She'll need it for what I have in store for her." Finally looking up from his work, he looked at Kobuto then back to his scroll. Itachi gave him a wave with his hand. "Now leave me to my work." Kobuto bowed and left him to his duties.

Once Kobuto left, Itachi started to run ideas through his head. How exactly was he going to use this woman to lure his half-brother to him. He could dress her up as whore and put her in a brothel, but on second thought, he didn't know if he's brother frequence such establishments. It would be too risky. He set the scroll that he was looking at on the stand next to him and ran his hands through his dark hair. Signing in defeat he was about to put his brooding aside when it came to him. "Yes...Yes that's it!" He threw his head back with glee and let out a hardy laugh. 'I've got it!' He thought. 'I'll make the woman fall in love with me and groom her in the ways of seduction. Shit, I might even teach her how to stick up for herself. After I feel that she's ready, I'll erase all memories..friends, family, even me, but i'll keep her mission tucked away in her subconscious. She will gain his trust, he will fall in love and then the fun will begin.

Itachi stood from his throne and sauntered over to the massive window that looked over his kingdom. The sun was setting and filled the sky with a pink and orange tint. Who would've guessed that the underworld had such beautiful sunsets. The forrest was thick with vegetation. Undead birds flew through the skies in search of their next meal, while deer and foxes searched for shelter for the night. Being all powerful, Itachi took pride in how he kept his realm. Although millenniums old, his palace was not only regal but it had character. The halls were filled with crystal chandelier and the drapes were made with the finest silk the world had to offer. The rooms were furnished with rare and one of a kind pieces from all over the living world. Gifts from his mortal sacrifices.

Itachi looked as his reflection in the glass of the window and smiled. 18 years he has been searching for this bastard and now, finally, he was one step closer to getting his hands on the one thing stopping him from gaining complete power. Being that his father laid with a mortal woman, some of the power that was supposed to be solely his went to his half brother. The thought made it made his skin crawl. How could his father fall in love with a mortal? Taking care of sexual needs with a mortal was one thing, but falling in love and procreating with one was completely unacceptable. WIth that thought, he turned from the window and walked back to his throne and sat down. "It's only a matter of time" he whispered with a sly smile as he picked up a scroll to continue his work.

"2,300 ryō for your services just as we agreed." The elderly man said with a cigarette between his lips. He passed a leather pouch filled with money to Sasuke. In return Sasuke gave the old man the thumb of the infamous fiend as proof of his demise. Looking down at the severed appendage, the old man gave a small smile."The world is better off without insufferable man." Taking one last drag, took the cig from his mouth and tossed it to the ground. "I would have killed the bastard myself but damn these old bones of mine." Sasuke stood, counting the money he had just received. They were behind the elderly man's miso restaurant. "He raped my only daughter." The man started. "Hurt her so bad she won't ever be able to have kids of her own." Tears started to form in the wells of his eyes. "I never should have let her watch the shop alone that night." Sasuke looked at the man with eyes that lacked emotion, as if they were soulless. "Ah, you don't want to hear about this old mans trials and tribulations." He forced a chuckle. "Thank you again for what you've done. I hope the bastard suffered." The man bowed as a sign of respect and his gratitude. The old man started to walk back to shop but stopped and turned around, about to say something to the young assassin, but just that quick, he was gone.

Opening the door to his makeshift home, Sasuke signed as he dropped his sword and started peeling off his blood stained clothes. Aki Funai was a notorious criminal that plagued villages all over the land. He had evaded the law flawlessly for years. Sasuke found him walking into a brothel just 3 miles from the miso restaurant. Sasuke waited on top of the tailor shop roof across the street from the brothel for 3 hours before Aki finally stumbled out. While he waited, he saw a young couple walk hand in hand down the dirt road. The woman has a single lily in her hand. She fawned over it as if it was the best gift she has ever received. She looked up to her partner and he looked down at her with nothing short of love in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss the woman. She drew back quickly, her face beet red. Obviously embarrassed by the public display of laughed and went on down the road. Sasuke couldn't help but to watch their tender expression of devotion to each other. Something he couldn't put his finger on pulled at his heart. He smiled bitterly to himself and thought "How could I long for something i've never know?"

Laughing boisterously, as he exited the establishment, Aki swayed as he made his way down a dark path that lead to the forest. Cornering the bastard was easily. Killing him was even easier. How the simpleton managed to evade the police for as long as he had was a mystery to him. Sasuke made sure to keep him alive long enough to torture him. He first started with slowly running his kuni into the beds of Aki's fingernails. His prey howled in pain as one by one his nails were being ripped from his skin. He finished his torment by placing all of the detached nails into the mans mouth then gagged him with a piece of cloth he ripped from the man shirt. Once dead, Sasuke strung his body upon a great oak tree, deciding to the the authorities handle the clean up.

After filling the tub with warm water, Sasuke sinked into the basin and slowly let the water sooth his tired muscles. Being an assassin was a side job. Something to fill his time when he wasn't training to become stronger. He was almost ready, he could feel it.

* * *

Yasss! I am much happier with this chapter than I was with the last! So, no lemons as of yet! But I promise you they are coming! I would like to give a special thanks to DAngel7 for such amazing reviews! Thank you so much again for reading my story!

Until next time,

Syd the Kid


	6. Chapter 6

And you don't remember

Chapter 6

_Trustingly _

_I gave myself to you _

_I let you inside _

_Believing your lies_

Even before she opened her eye's Hinata knew exactly where she was. 'Demon world' she thought to herself. When she was younger, still innocent and naive to the ways of the world, she remembered how the clans elders would gather all the children around to tell wise tales passed down from generation to generation. It was said that Demon world was a place like no other yet completely familiar. Immagine a parallel world, both had their similarities, a beautiful vast sky that overlooked tall majestic trees, mountainous regions, sun-baked desserts and alluring waterfalls that harmoniously integrated with small rivers that eventually made their way to the everlasting ocean.

She remembered the face of the child who looked up at the elders with a perplexed face. "How could the demon world be so beautiful if it is supposed to be the land for the dead?" Other children agreed in response, "Yeah, I thought it was supposed to be like the inside of a volcano!" a little girl giggled out. Finding the elders explanation of the hell downright comical. "Although appealing to the eye, there is an undeniable feeling of evil that plagues the underworld." The giggles and laughter ceased as the elder continued in a sober tone. "It was said that the Lord of the underworld keeps such a seamless facade to lure anyone foolish enough to stumble into his realm before their time. Once gaining ahold of his poor victims souls, they are doomed to walk his world, forever at his beck and call." The children gasped in unison, the old man stopped only to catch his breath. "His name is Itachi and once he has you soul, you can never return to the living world. He is a ruthless deity, said to have glowing red eyes that could kill with only a glance."

Hinata felt like kicking herself. How could have forgotten that story? How could she have not recognized him in the forest that fateful day? She groaned inwardly as tears started to form. 'I'm so stupid.'Not having enough time to wallow in her own self pity, she heard footsteps approaching her door. When door slowly slid open, Hinata held her breath as she kept her eyes closed. She heard someone walk across the room and then stopped. She heard the drapes being unfastened and drawled back. She could tell it was night time due to the hue of the moon lighting the room.

"I know you're awake Lady Hinata, it's time that you get yourself out of bed and cleaned up. Master Itachi is expecting your presence in his study." Kobuto said while cleaning his eyewear. Finally mustering up the courage to open her eyes, she looked around at her surrounding and held in a gasp as she drank her new room in. Her room was decorated with fine pieces made from a dark wood, 'Mahogany maybe?' She thought to herself. To her left was a large bay window that seconded as a sitting area, intended for star gazing she assumed. To her right was a massive wardrobe completely filled with articles of clothing in various colors and styles. Coming from a family with wealth, such items weren't unfamiliar to her, but she still felt a tug at her heart, 'Why did he go through such great lengths to keep me comfortable if i'm only a slave?'

Suddenly remembering that she was not alone in the room she squeak out an apology and rose to her feet. "You have your own washroom connect to this room. A bath has already been drawn for you, once you finish, you will be accompanied by 2 ladies to help you change into proper attire." He then bowed and turned out the door, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts. As if her legs gave out on her, Hinata sat back down on the bed as soon as the door closed behind him. She was shaking like a leaf. 'What did I get myself into?' After a few more moments of deep breathing to calm herself, she rose to her feet again and slowly made her way to the washroom.

Once inside, she gently began to remover her Yukata and untied her long hair. Before getting in, she took a look at herself on the full length mirror located on the wall above the tub. Her eyes started at her feet, slowly raising them to look at her shapely calves, smooth hips and snatched waist. Her breasts were large and cumbersome, although their size, they sat on her chest perfectly. She didn't have a blemish on her face but she always thought her eyes were too big. Some would even go as for as to call them freaky. Naruto was the first person to call them beautiful. She was about to smile at the notion but decided against it. In retrospect he was the reason why she was in the mess, but she refused to continue with the bitter thought. "No Hinata, it's _your _fault for being in this mess." She averted her gaze from her reflection and sank into the tub, emerging herself deep into the water.

She could hear the ladies Kobuto told her about in her room shuffling across the floor. Exiting the bathroom she was greeted by two ladies who looked to be in their late 50's. Both had their hair pulled back into a tight bun and had on matching Yukata. "Lady Hinata we must make haste! We were about to come in after you!" Not giving Hinata the time to respond, they grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to a vanity. Once seated, the woman moisturized her skin and sprayed a sweet smelling perfume on her inner wrist and collarbone. One of the ladies painted her lips a modest red and highlighted her cheeks with a stroke of blush. The other styled her hair and fashioned it into a bun that hung low on her neck.

Once the task of hair and make-up was complete, they rushed her over to the wardrobe and put her in a lavender Kimono embroidered with white and pink cherry blossoms. The stitching was exquisite, unlike anything she has ever owned. Although the garment was beautiful, Hinata wanted to object due to the fact that she was still naked under the delicate attire but neither of the woman seemed to be concerned with her modestly. "Now lady Hinata, you're ready!" Both woman smiled from ear to ear. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized the regal figure that stood before her. She looked like a woman that had class and dignity. They only thing that said otherwise was the unsure look in her eyes. "Lady Hinata, it's time." One of the maids said as they ushered her out the door and down the seemingly endless hallway. After a few turns, she was lead to her "Master's" studies.

Before she slide the door open, she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Don't fret my dear, I'm sure our lord will be pleased with your appearance. I can tell by the way you carry yourself that you come from a family of class. Please don't be so nervous." With those encouraging words Hinata gave her a quick nod knocked on the panel. Nothing at first then a deep voice said, "You may enter." Before going in, Hinata looked back to her helpful maids. They smiled reassuringly and urged her to go inside. Taking a deep breath, Hinata slid open the door and slowly stepped into the lion's den.

"Oh, that sweet lamb. The poor child doesn't even know what's in store for her." The first maid said as they walked back to the servants quarters. "Indeed, mighty unfortunate. I wonder how long he'll keep this one alive for."

* * *

Gee I'm really on a roll this week! I have a desk job for work and about 98.9% of the time I'm doing absolutely nothing so it leaves me plenty of time to sit back and write on! I like this chapter a lot! We are finally getting to see how Hinata is adjusting to life in the 'Demon World' and we got some back story on who Itachi is! How exciting! For anyone wondering, yes! Naruto and Sakura will defiantly be making an appearance in the upcoming chapters! Thank you to all who review, your words of encouragement truly humble me!

Until next time,

Syd the Kid


	7. Chapter 7

And you don't Remember

Chap 7

"She's been missing for a week now! Aren't you at least a bit concerned?" Naruto looked into Hinata's father's unflinching eyes and continued, "What kind of father are you? Have you even alerted the authorities?!"

Hiashi sighed at the seething young man who barged his way into his private studies. Shaking his head Hiashi returned his attention to the steaming cup of peppermint tea. Truth be told, when Hinata didn't come back home last week, he didn't think much of it. The girl has been nothing but a burden since she was brought into this world. She looked more and more like her mother with each passing day and it drove Hiashi half mad. She was better off wherever she was.

_After the birth of their second child, Haishi's wife became more withdrawn from the family. It didn't happen overnight but it got to a point to when she never wanted to hold the baby. She could no longer breastfeed due to her never wanting to be near her child. She and Hiashi use to take walks to the village together with Hinata. They use to laugh and enjoy each others company however, as of late, she couldn't bring herself to get of of bed. Hiashi had various physicians come look at her. They all said that she needed more time to recover from the birth and needed as much rest as she could. Her depressed state lasted for months until one day she got out of bed and resumed her wifely duties. She started to frequent the village throughout the week for various reason, sometimes she said she was going for just a walk, others she had she had some errands to run. After some time, she began to get better. She started smiling more, even played with the children. _

_Hiashi thought that his wife was getting better. For a month straight she had been tending to the laundry, cooking and gardening. Everything was fine until he started paying closer attention to his wife. He started noticing that before she left the compound she would always check her appearance in the mirror. She began using perfume that he had never smelled on her before. When he asked her about the perfumes origins, she would only say it was something she picked up on one of her trips to the village. Eventually, Hiashi's succumbed to his curiosity and tailed his wife on one of her weekly trips to the village. _

_It started off uneventful, she stopped at the flower stand and spoke to the elderly woman who manned the station, then took her time browsing though the herb section. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Hiashi was just about to curse himself for being paranoid and leave when he saw his wife duck off into a back alley. He closely followed and watched in horror as he witnessed wife being embraced by a man he had never seen before. Hiashi couldn't peel his eyes from the couple. As he continued to spy as the lovers embraced. They clung onto each other as if they would never have the chance to do so again. It's ironic how unintentionally right they were. _

_Half drunk on sake, Hiashi waited for his adulterous wife to return home. The sun had set longer before his wife walked through the sliding door. Her hair looked as if she had just put it up in a sloppy bun. She could tell by the look on her husbands face that he knew. She walked with her head down in shame and threw herself at her husband's feet and began to sob. She begged for his mercy as she clung to his ankles. Hiashi looked down as his pathetic wife in disgust. He rashly bent down and grabbed his sulking wife and pulled her to her feet, only to smack her down again. He was about to assault her again when he heard her scream out to him that she was pregnant. He stared at her with narrow eyes. "Is it mine?" The silence was deafening. His wife hung her head low and whispered "I don't know." _

_Rage clouded Hiashi's mind, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything. Before he knew it, his hands were around his wife's slender porcelain neck and began to squeeze down hard. He was so blinded by his anger, he didn't hear the gurgling noises coming from his wifes mouth nor could he feel her tiny hands weakly clawing at his massive ones. He was only brought back to reality when he heard the door to his bedroom slide open. _

"_Fa-father, is mother ho-home y-ye-yet?" A 5 year old Hinata said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Immediately, Hiashi dropped his wives lifeless body and rushed over to Hinata. "You shouldn't be in here! Get back to your room!" He told her as he pushed her out the door. Before he got to her, Hinata saw her mother's body lying distortedly on the floor. "Fa-Father! What's wrong with Mother?!" Hinata screamed out trying to get passed her fathers giant like body. "Just go to bed!" Hiashi yelled at his trembling daughter. He saw as his daughter as she tried to blink back heavy tears. She stumbled backwards then ran down the hall to her room. Hiashi stumbled and placed his back to the hallway wall and sank to his feet and began to sob. _

"Hello! I'm talking to you old man! Where is she?" Snapping back into reality, Hiashi forgot that he was in the presence of company. "Young man, while it brings me immense joy that you're concerned over the welfare of MY daughter, but the Hyuga private staff will be conducting the investigation." Hiashi got of from his seated position and walked towards the door and slid it open, as an indication that it was time for Naruto to leave. "Now, if there is nothing else to discuss, I have business to attend to." Hiashi folded his arms and waited impatiently for Naruto to exit. "Just make sure you let me know if you find anything." Naruto gave Hiashi a hard look before taking his leave. How could anyone be so nonchalant about their missing child? Once Naruto was out of the hospital, he went by the Hyuga compound to thank Hinata for saving his life when the maid informed him about her disappearance. He created such a fuss about wanting an audience with Hiashi that the poor maid brought him to his study and profusely apologies for the disturbance.

While Naruto was walking back to his home, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. It wasn't like Hinata to just up and leave without telling anyone. The worst part about it was that her father didn't even care. He punched a wooden beam out of frustration and looked up at the clear nights sky. "I promise Hinata, I won't stop looking for you!"

It was a grand study, the walls left to right were filled with scrolls and books that had to be dated back from centuries ago. There were candles all around but none were lit due to the natural light from the full moon. The baronial was decorated exquisite. There was large chestnut ottoman located next to the window. It was a perfect seat to view of the landed estate. In front of the ottoman stood a glossy coffee table. Adjacent to the the table were two high backed wooden chairs. Hinata was so captured by the beauty of the moon she forgot her surrounds and began to slowly walk closer to the massive window. She had always found solace in the moon. For most of her life, the moon was her only friend and confidant. Once she reached the glass, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be bathed in the moonlight.

She almost jumped out her skin when she heard a man's throat clear. When Hinata turned around her eyes were greeted by red smoldering eyes. Itachi had his elbow resting on the hearth of the fireplace located not too far from his work desk. He was holding a glass of what looked to be a dark liquor. He brought the glass to his lips before finishing off it's remaining contents. Itachi licked his lips before he spoke "You look beautiful my lamb." A blush spread through her cheeks. "Th-thank you" She said with her head down. Putting his glass down, Itachi walked over to his new toy. He focused his attention on her breasts. He couldn't help but to stare at how her nipples poked through the exquisite Kimono. He brought his eyes to peer down at his lamb and smirked. "No need for you to be nervous" He said as he lifted her chin so he could get a better look at her unique eyes. "I'm happy you're here" He removed his fingers from under her chin and slowly moved his hand to the clip that kept her luscious hair pent back. Effortlessly, he pulled the clip out and watched in amazement as her midnight hair cascaded down her back.

Hinata didn't realize that her eyes were closed until she heard him call her over to sit next to him by the window. WIth embarrassment written all over her she staggered over to her, choosing to take the seat directly across from him. Once seated she had her eyes glued to her hands. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Hinata mustard up all of her courage to ask him her most pressing question. "S-sir I" She cut her sentence when she saw the look in his eye. "It's Itachi lamb. Not sir. If I have to tell you again you'll be punished." Hinata blinked a few times then nodded and started again. "I'm sorry" She whispered and continued, "If I am your slave, why am I getting treated like this?" She looked up at him and then averted her eyes. "N-not that I-I co-complaining or anything!" When he didn't answer her, she looked up at him again to find his attention on the window.

"When I heard your cries that day in the woods, there was something familiar about the look you had in your eyes." Itachi said, his gaze still on the window. "They were lonely and that concerned me." He said as he turned his head to her. "I asked myself, how could a lady as fragile as you wind up in the woods?" He watched her as she shifted in her seat. 'Yes, squirm, it only makes you look for delectable' He thought. "Your soul is so pure, nothing like i've ever experienced in all my centuries of being the lord of the underworld." He smirked looked to the window again. "You're one of a kind Hinata, I could never make you a slave. If anything, you're going to be my own living, breathing doll"

* * *

Yasss Chapter 7! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! As of right now, i'm torn on who I want Itachi to be. Do I make him super conniving or a perfect gentleman? Hmmm decisions decisions. Feel free to review! I enjoy reading all feed back!

Until next time,

Syd the Kid


	8. Chapter 8

**Mature Content Ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'll be wonderful, do just what i'm told. I'll do anything for you. I'm your puppet"

"Your walking, talking, living, loving puppet. I'm hanging on a string, I'll do anything."

Itachi watched as his new possession looked aimlessly down at her delicate hands. They weren't shaking like he'd thought they be, though they did have a slight tremble.

That pleased him. He wanted her to fear him.

Itachi then stood and took three long elegant steps over to Hinata. He placed himself directly behind her and began to massage her tense shoulders.

"It seems that I am quite infatuated with you little lamb."

Hinata's heart started to race as she tried to calm her distempered breath.

Itachi stopped massaging her shoulders to run his pale slender fingers down her long elegant neck. He leaned forward, loving the feeling of his hands frolicking over her smooth skin and inhaled her scent before licking the crook of her neck.

He internally rejoiced at the sound of her moans. They were as soft as a kittens purr and yet it sent his senses reeling.

"Have you lost all of your inhibition lamb?" He asked her as one hand massaged her left breast while the other held her chin up, giving him more access to her exposed neck.

With her eyes closed, she struggled to make sense of it all. She had never felt such a heat within her core. It felt as though she was blooming under his touch, slowly being unfolded layer by layer.

She almost complained when she felt his touch suddenly disappear but was presently surprised to see that he moved only to reposition himself from behind the couch to in front of her.

"Stand for me my dear and walk over to the window." He said in her ear leaving goosebumps running down the sides of her neck. "Once you get there, I want you to face me and disrobe."

Hinata couldn't bare to look into his eyes. Her cheeks were fire engine red and her palms were a sweaty mess. She rubbed them down her beautiful traditional kimono and lightly grabbed ahold of his hand.

He grabbed her waist as she stood, leaving no space between them. He dropped his forehead down to her shoulder as he let the other snake up her torso and firmly grabbed on to her ample breast. She felt as though she could pass out at any moment due to his shameless request.

He sat down putting his one foot on the coffee table in front from him, effortlessly pushed it out the way.

Itachi eyes followed her as she went. He loved the way she walked. She had an unintentional switch in her hips that gave the illusion of her ass swaying side to side and it turned him on in every way.

Once Hinata got to the window, she took a brief moment to remind herself that resistance was futile.

'No sense in fighting it, I did sell myself to him' She thought and took a deep breath and turned around, slowly peeling off the delicate fabric.

Her fingers shook as she untied the obi. He watched with lustful eyes as she discarded each piece to the floor.

When she finally got the datejime untied, she slowly brought her hands to the seams of the outer layer and dropped the garment to her shoulders.

Hinata looked down then slowly lifted her eyes to meet his smoldering ones. While keeping their eyes locked, she dropped the gown lower and finally let the beautiful garment fall to the polished floor.

There, bathed in moonlight, he swore that he had never seen a more beautiful creature. She was sin itself. What man could resist such a tempting and desirable body?

Hinata felt awkward under his powerful heated glaze and averted her gaze. Her eyes darted back to him though when heard him get up.

She took a step back when he got up to approach her but found herself pressed up against the large window.

"I like what I see doll, I think I'll keep you for longer than anticipated."

And with those words he captured her lips and pressed her back firmly to the window. She gasped at his brute force and he took the opportunity to expertly put his tongue in her mouth.

While his hands made quick work of his shirt, he let it drop as he brought one hand to her knead her breast and the other to her most personal area.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him deepening the already passionate kiss. She felt so liberated in this moment, it felt so unseemly, so brazen, so unlike her...and yet, this feeling of being wanted, even if only for her body, felt unlike any other.

He groaned aloud as he felt how wet she was. He broke from the kiss to take a breast into his mouth. He bit her nipple hard as he slipped a finger inside her.

"A-ah" Hinata felt as if she was going to melt. She couldn't help but to scandalously spread her legs further open as he pumped wickedly into her.

"Who would have thought a schoolmarm like you moaned like a seasoned whore when touched?" Itachi said to her, he felt inebriated in her arms. The woman was like a drug and he was already hooked.

Unable to control himself any longer, he pulled down his pants and exposed his well endowed cock and lifted one of her silky thighs in which to gain better access to her precious flower.

Without warning with one stroke he rammed himself into her.

Itachi threw his head back in euphoria as he felt her mold herself around him.

"Oh God, Oh God" she screamed and moaned as he tore through virginity. She thought that her first time would hurt something fierce but she felt nothing but pleasure as he plowed into her core.

"Not even he can save you now my perfect marrient doll."

She continued to wither under him, his powerful strokes plunging her deep into a sea of ecstasy.

At this point, Itachi had both of her thick legs in his arms as her fucked her up against the window. Wanting to see more of her expressions, he held onto her tight and moved her over to the couch.

He threw her down roughly and climbed on top of her giving Hinata no time to recover.

He inserted himself back into her but this time slowly, he wanted her to feel every inch of him filling her up. She softly moaned into his ear as he left hickies in her neck and shoulders.

"Always remember that you're mine doll." He was now quirking the pace, making sure she not only heard the words that he said but felt them.

"When I say jump you say how high." Itachi said with one hand pressed on her lower stomach and the other around her throat.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." He pulled out of her for a moment and flipped her around so that her ass was poking up in the air.

He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up so that she could put an arch in her back and ran his large palms up her back and stopped only once he reached the nape of her neck and grabbed her hair and pulled and he slide himself back into her warm moist cavern.

Taking her from behind, Itachi depend his stroke and watched her as she moaned like a whore for his cock.

"Tell me you like this my sweet little lamb." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"I..I like it Lord Itachi" Hinata moaned out in between breaths.

"Tell me you'll do anything for me." He whispered again in the same silky tone. Feeling himself about to cum he fucked her harder.

"Anything, I'll do anything for you. Lord Itachi." She said while she clutched the fine upholstery of the couch.

"I'm your puppet."

* * *

And the plot thickens.

Much love to all my readers. Drop a review so I know it's real,

Syd the Kid


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hinata Chan! Please get up! You know this is a very important day for your father!" A fuming Tsuki said pulling the covers off her daughters sleeping body.

"He's been carving masks all night and he set a few out for you to paint!"

Nothing, not even a twitch from the sleeping form.

"Hinata! Do NOT make me have to tell you again!"

Tsuki left the room in a haste to check on her roasting duck. The cherry blossom festival was set to begin tonight and the shop will be booming with business.

Hinata sat up and brought both of her porcelain hands to her face and groaned.

"Cherry Blossom season" She plopped back on her futon and groaned again.

"You better be up and moving or else no breakfast!" Her mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs, mixing bowl in hand.

"I'm up!" Hinata said folding her blankets to put them back into their designated place.

Slowly, Hinata walked over to the basin of water in the corner of her small but private room and washed off her face. She dressed in a plain light blue yukata and made her way downstairs to help her mother with the festivity preparations.

* * *

They watched atop a hill not too far from the village. Amusement danced in one of the man's eyes as confusion laced the other.

"You have doubts?" Itiachi asked his longtime assistant Kobuto.

"I have my reservations." He paused, as if seeking permission to speak freely.

"You may."

"Your lord, I understand that your wisdom far exceeds mine a thousand times over, however...I thought the main goal was to capture your younger brother. What is the point of bringing her back to the mortal realm?"

They watched as Hinata sprinded out the house to the mask shop next door. Even from afar he could tell something was off about the formerly meek young woman.

Itachi smirked before giving his reply.

"Do you not recognise the homestead?"

His assistant threw him an unsure look as he looked toward the home again. He stared and then his eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Akemi...the notorious crime lord. He poses as a small business owner to hide his corrupt nature from not only the police but as well as the townsfolk. If..if I recall correctly, His only daughter passed away 3 years ago from a house fire."

As if finally understanding, Kobuto hesitated before speaking again.

"You've replaced that couples memories of their deceased daughter with Hinata."

"Go on."

"And..Sasuke will be around any day to claim the hefty bounty on his head."

Itach enjoyed the slow that was being played out in front of his very eyes. He enjoyed the thought of not only crushing his brother physically. No, that wasn't enough. He needed him broken in every sense of the word.

Taking one last look at his latest sense obsession. He beckoned Kobuto to follow him as he led them both back into the underworld.

* * *

The festival kept Hinata and her family busy throughout the day which lead late into night. Many people from all over the area stopped by her father's shop to purchase one of the many colorful and uniquely designed masks.

"Hina-chan, please take this garbage outside for your baba, you know he's hosting his meeting tonight. We will need to be upstairs and out of sight by the time the men get here." Tsuki said as she cleaned off one of three tables in the small but comfortable shop.

"Sure Ama, go on without me, i'll be right back!"

As Hinta threw the waste in the designated area, she walked with festive streets, enjoying the amber glow from the paper lantures. Before she knew it, she was walking over a short cobblestoned bridge which lead to the local forrest.

'Way to go Hinata, you've wandered off again and got lost.' She thought to herself. Making her way through the thicket, she came across 3 men shoveling dirt into a makeshift grave.

Before she could leave a large hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the clearing near the men.

"Look at what we got here boys, looks like someone is a little far from home." The foul man who grabbed her threw her onto the ground as the other men circled around.

"Get you filty hands off me you slug! You got some nerve!" Hinata sprang to her feet, elbowing the man behind her in the process.

The man let out a yell and brought his dirt caked hands to his gushing nose. At the sight of his own blood, the man began to sway from side to side and collapsed.

"One down, 3 more of you jokers to go." Hinata held her fits up preparing for battle.

The men circled her, drawing knives from hidden pockets.

Before a single blow was struck, one by one each man was brought their knees. Seemly to hobble over in pain. It happened so fast that she almost didn't catch what happened. Almost.

"Come out and fight me! I am not afraid!" Hinata shouted into the night.

"The people I came for are already dead. Why would I waste time fighting a pipsqueak like you?"

A dark, tall figure made its way out of the darkness and approached her.

The man had on what looked like ninja attire, his eyes were the only thing visible.

'Just another bounty hunter, typical.' She thought to herself.

Hinata raised her chin and folded her arms as stopped only inches away from her. The height difference was staggering. Looking the man directly in his eyes she began again.

"Your stature doesn't intimidate me, neither does your sharp precision when it comes down to throwing things. Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean that I'm weak and flimsy."

Turning her back to her newfound savior, she walked over to the man who grabbed her initially and gave him a swift kick in the groin. She gifted his other companions with the same courtesy.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, she looked back at her stranger who hadn't left the clearing yet.

"I didn't need your help, but it was greatly appreciated." With that, she turned on the ball of her foot and saunted away, only to have her path blocked by the mysterious stranger.

"I think you want to set your sights that way." Pointing north to her village.

Hinata let out quick thanks and made her way out of the clearing. Before leaving though, she looked back at the man who saved her. He was just standing there, watching her as she left.

'Yeah because that's not creepy.' She thought to herself as she shook her head and ran off.

Finally after seeming like forever, she made it to her street. She followed the path and made she tiptoed past the shop. The amber huge of the single candle indicated to her that her father was still in his weekly meeting.

Once inside, she only exhaled a sigh of relief when slid her bedroom door closed behind her.

She unfolded her futon from the closet and dressed for bed. As she slid under her sheets and laid her head, her thoughts lingered to the man she met. He had the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. It took everything in her not to turn tail and run away.

Shaking her head, she chalked it up as a once in a lifetime experience and promised herself to never meander into the woods..at night and alone, again.

With that, she drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of the dark eyes that loomed over her in the night.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time,

Sydthekid12


End file.
